Max Meet Hannah
by SilentSource
Summary: MRXHM What happens when Jake and Fang fight over Max? Hannah gets jealous. But then Hannah sees Max's wings... Jax and eventual Fax. Fannah ? and Filey ? and eventual Jannah and Jax... I am in the process of taking out all of the 'annoying' content.
1. Obnoxious Screaming Girls

MAX POV

MAX POV

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax! I'm hungry! We haven't eaten for 3 hours!"

Of course… Any guesses of who that was?

"Sure Nudge, we just have to find a place to land."

The flock and I had just saved the world from Itex, and we had just met up with Fang etc. We were currently flying over California, and it was getting somewhat dark anyway.

"Max, over there! That strip of beach…. It looks safe enough, there aren't any people." Angel said, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

I look to where Angel had pointed, and sure enough, there was a miraculously empty beach.

"Oh my god, MAX!! WE HAVE TO GO SWIMMING!! I mean I have a new bikini and I really want to show it off and even though there won't be any people there it'll still be sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute, just like puppy dogs, like Total… even though he doesn't seem to think of himself as a dog-"

Nudge was cut off when Iggy put his hand over her mouth. I silently thanked him. Phew.

We were almost to the beach, when something brushed against my wing. I looked over to see what it was. It was Fang, flying right next to me. I looked away before he could see me blush. Oops.

"Okay guys, get ready to land!" I shouted, my voice barely heard above the roaring wind. This was bad; the wind was turning into a hurricane! We would never make it to the beach!

Right ahead of us was a HUGE arena, I pointed down at it, and the flock understood. There might be people there, but at least it was shelter.

After we landed, we walked up to the arena, only to see a big sign outside the door. _Hannah Montana in Concert_ the sign read. Oh gawwwwwwd!! You can only imagine what this was going to turn into!

I looked at Fang, who was giving me the _No way in hell are we doing this _look. All I can say is that I agreed 100.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX! We need to see this! All of the magazines and websites say that Hannah Montana is amazing! WE HAVE TO GO AND SEE IT!" Nudge shouted.

"Please Max." Angel whimpered, giving me the Bambi eyes.

I looked at Fang, and Angel was giving him too, the dreaded Bambi eyes.

"Alright, but if anything suspicious happens we have to leave." Fang said.

Whoaaa! Did Fang actually speak!? This is a day that should go down in history.

"Well… I guess it's decided then, into the concert we go." I muttered.

Fang POV

Why did I ever agree to this!? The second we got into the arena, all you could hear was obnoxious, screaming little girls. It reminded me of my fan club! Jk!

Max's beautiful face looked pained, and as much as I wanted to comfort her, I couldn't. I have a reputation to live up to.

As the lights dimmed, and everyone took their seats, the concert began and Hannah Montana came on stage, immediately followed by screams of an impossible decibel.


	2. That was me!

Okay…

**Okay…. So I really want reviews!! But I got soooo bored that I decided to post another chap!! YAY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the flock and everyone else you read about in MR**

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Max POV

"All right Malibu!! I'M GONNA ROCK THE HOUSE TONIGHT!!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, Nudge and Angel included.

Ugh! How conceited is this girl! She could trip and fall off the stage, and I would't call that 'ROCKING THE HOUSE'. But, we were here for Nudge and Angel, not to mention shelter. So I tried as hard as I could to block out the noise and and focus on something else (Not that you could).

_Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
1,2,3,4!_

Shoot me.

_Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days.  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout,  
Everybody gets that way_.

This girls singing was enough to kill a whole continent.

_Sometimes I'm in a jam,  
I gotta make a plan,  
It might be crazy,  
I do it anyway.  
No way to know for sure,  
I figure out a cure,  
I'm patching up the holes,  
But then it overflows. _

_If I'm not doin' too well... (clap clap, clap)  
Won't be so hard on myself..._

Oh no! The chorus was coming…

_Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again til I get it right.  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes,  
Nobody's perfect... _

I Looked over at Fang, I couldn't speak to him above the screaming, but he looked like he was in hell. Angel and Nudge, on the other hand were in heaven, and singing right along. Erm… just how did they know the words. We're avian hybrids on the run, when do they have time to listen to music, or rather Hannah Montana.

_Sometimes I work a scheme,  
but then it flips on me.  
Doesn't turn out how I planned,  
Get stuck in quick-sand.  
No problem can be solved...  
Once I get involved!  
I try to be delicate,  
and then crash right into it!  
But my intentions are good (yeah yeah yeah!)  
Sometimes just mis-understood..._

I assume this is almost over!!

_  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again til I get it right.  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes,  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find the way,  
Nobody's perfect..._

Alright we were in chorus #2… I CAN DO THIS!!

_Sometimes I fix things up,  
And they fall apart again,  
(Nobody's perfect...)  
I know I mix things up,  
But I always get it right in the end.. (You know I do!)_

I looked at Fang again, but this time he was looking at me too. We gave each other the _UGHH_ look. Iggy was contorted in pain. Imagine having super hearing, and then having to sit in a Hannah Montana concert.

_Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days.  
Everybody know's what, what I'm talking 'bout,  
Everybody gets that way. _

_Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again til I get it right.  
Nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes,  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find the way,  
Nobody's perfect,  
I gotta work it,  
'Cos everybody makes mistakes.. _

_Nobody's perfect.  
Nobody's! Perfect!  
No No!  
NOBODY'S PERFECT!..._

There is a god. But I quickly lost faith as the crowd start applauding as loud as they possibly could.

"ALRIGHT! HOW WAS THAT!? Now as promised, we will have the sing-off between me and a lucky fan! The seat number is: Row M, Seat 14!"

Oh crap, that was me!


	3. Do you want to come?

**Nathaniel773: Thanks for your ideas… I see what you mean.**

**Thanks to anyone else who reviewed!! **

**Disclaimer: Whatever I said last time**

LALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hannah POV

I saw a rustle in crowd as the girl in seat M14 **(AN: That was it… I think)** slowly made her way to the stage. She looked shocked, and very scared, but otherwise she certainly wasn't ugly… in fact, she was far from it.

"Hi! What's your name?" I asked the girl.

The girl stared back at me before cautiously answering,

"Max." she stated plainly

Max POV

Hannah seemed to be nicer then I thought, but I was only here for Nudge and Angel, and I really wanted to leave. Oh well… Better get this over with. Sighhhhhh

"What do you want to sing?" Hannah asked

Hmmmm… considering I'm a mutant freak, it's not like I listen to much music. But Nudge is always singing one of Hannah's songs it was called _If we were a movie_.

"How about, If we were a movie?" I asked in a bored tone.

The crowd cheered… ummm I guess I picked a good one.

"Perfect!" Hannah smiled at me.

The music started on cue. Hannah started the first verse, I tried to memorize the song.

Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic  
Yeah you, you're charming  
Got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

Okay breathe, breathe! I need to memorize this, and fast!

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black   
Show the names  
Play the happy song

Yeah yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice

Okay, I think I'm starting to get this… 

Oh sure  
Wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black   
Show the names  
Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real, now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
I saw more than in my eyes  
I see it could be amazing

Alright, this song is fairly easy to memorize.

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black   
Show the names  
Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you were there

As Hannah finished the crowd erupted in applause. Ughh… I guess it's my turn now. The lights dimmed again, and the music started. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Fangs POV

WOW! Who ever knew Max had such a voice. She looked amazing up there, kind of confused, but beautiful nontheless. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the whole time, and before I knew it the song had ended. The crowd screamed louder then before, and I think Iggy might have gone deaf as well as blind now. Oops.

Hannah/ Miley's POV

WOW! This girl was good, maybe even better then me.

"Alright, you did great up there, I think you deserve to win!"

Max looked terrified, but shakily answered,

"Thanks."

As she sprinted back to her seat, I realized I was a little jealous of her.

Iggy POV

OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!!!!

Max POV

The concert finally ended, and there was an autograph singing outside. Can you guess who wanted to go?

"Ohhhhh please Max, this will be a memory to last a lifetime." Nudge whined.

"Max, please!" Angel murmured.

"Fine, but you know we can't stay for long. We really have to get going. And anyway, it's really late." I said

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!" Nudge and Angel cried at the same time.

We went outside to the autograph singing. Apparently I didn't have to wait in the line because of my performance. The flock (Nudge and Angel) skipped up to Hannah with the goofiest smiles I have ever seen plastered onto their faces. Oh well… at least their happy. Hannah singed the autographs and then turned to me.

"Hey Max, do you want to go to the afterparty. I want you to meet my boyfriend Jake. You can bring you brothers and and sisters if you want." Hannah asked.

Nudge and Angel looked up at me with the biggest bambi eyes you have ever seen. I looked at Fang, who nodded.

"Okay, when does it start?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Max is gonna meet Jake… what could happen here.**


	4. I figured

**Sorry it's been a while!!! I hope it hasn't been too long! Here you gooooo!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anyone from HM or MR**

■■■■■■■■■■˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚¿¿¿¿¿¿ōōōōōōŋŋŋŋŋŋŋŋŋŋŋŋŋŋĬĬĬ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥±±

Max POV

We decided to rent a hotel, and a rather nice one at that. Everyone had their own rooms, but each one was connected by a suite. The rooms were gorgeous, and had almost anything and everything I could possibly want except a dress for the after party. The party started in an hour and I still had nothing to wear… I guess it was time to go to little miss motor mouth.

I slipped quietly into the hallway and trekked down to Nudge's room. I knocked once, pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

"OMG MAX!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR!!!!!!!!!" Nudge shouted!!

"Nudge… calm down, I was thinking the same thing… maybe we could go shopping?"

Once I said it, I knew what damage I had just done, I knew that this was going to turn into something way worse then I wanted.

Nudge's smile grew to the size of her face, and the she yelled,

"Okay, this mall is supposed to be ahhhhh-mazing, like there's gonna be a Saks, Chanel, Versace, Gucci, Fendi, Neimans, and everyone else, ughhhhhhhhhhhh I AM SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!"

I told Nudge I'd be back in a sec, so I ran into my room, only to find no one but FANG blocking the entrance.

"Max we need to talk." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"No, I need to go to the mall, we'll talk later, I promise."

I shoved past him, grabbed the bag with the MR card, and almost sprinted into Nudge's room.

"Max, I already called a limo, oh! And Angel is coming too. The boys gave me their sizes and I decided we should get them an Armani tux. 'Kay?"

First of, I had no idea who the heck these people were, and second, where did Nudge learn?

Just smile and nod Max.

"Okay Nudge, let's go. Where's Angel?"

"In the limo." Nudge replied looked I-told-you-so

How on earth could she do it? Oh well….

We walked to the elevator, pressed the button and made it downstairs. I looked outside, and saw perhaps the stretchiest limo I have ever seen. How much was this going to cost!?

We told the limo driver the address of the mall and off we went. We passed what seemed like miles of endless townhouses until; Nudge's cell rang… erm… where did she get that!?

"Hellooooo… who is this? (pause) Oh!! Hey Fang, oh! You want to talk to Max! Okay, I'll put her on."

What the…

"Hello?" I murmured into the phone.

"Hey Max, you said we were going to talk later, so I assume the mall is a great place? Alright see you there, bye! Max, look up!"

I obeyed and turned my head up out the window. Flying above the brownstones, in perfect symmetry with the limo was Fang, Gazzy and Iggy.

Oh man…

When we got to the mall the boys were waiting outside the entrance. We walked inside and when Nudge saw Versace, she screamed,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!! We are sooooooooo going in there! Max, I bet they will have the best dress for you!!"

We all schlepped inside the store. I looked up, and even I had to say, WOW! The dresses were spectacular, and I immediately saw one I liked.

It was purple, strapless and a gown. It flowed perfectly, and I couldn't wait to try it on! (**AN: It's the dress Evangeline Lilly wore to some awards last year!! I luvved the dress!! Here's what it looked like, it looks bad by itself but really good when it's on someone! ****http://online. looked, found the dress in my size and walked into a dressing room. I slipped my clothes off, and the dress on. I studied myself in the mirror, and surprisingly I liked what I saw. My hair framed my face, and my eyes SHONE!! Okay… I'm starting to sound like Nudge now, snap out of it Max!**

I slipped out of the dressing room to find the flock waiting for me. Iggy whistled, Angel and Nudge had the biggest smiles you could ever imagine on. Fang, well you could see it in his eyes.

"Um… I guess you guys like it? Go ahead I'll pay for the dress."

I shuffled back into the dressing room, only to find that the zipper wouldn't budge.

"Is anyone out there!! Help!"

I heard footsteps, and then I saw Fang's head under the dressing room door.

"You know this is a girls dressing room, right?" I snarked

"Yeah, I figured."


	5. Versace, MAC and Sephora

**Okay… so I know I don't update EVERY SINGLE DAY, but I don't have time!! **

**Disclaimer: don't own blah blah blah!!**

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal**

Max POV

"What are you doing in here?!" I squeaked!

"I… I… I don't know!" He murmured

But then the expression in his eyes changed.

"The moment I saw you after the flock split up, I fell in love with you. I need you. I needed to tell you this; I just want to know if you love me back." Fang whispered, barely audible.

Then it hit me. I loved him, and I needed him too.

**AN: But don't forget, we haven't met Jake yet!**

"Yes."

He leaned towards me, and I leaned towards him, closing my eyes like a light switch. **AN: The Clique! **We melted together, kissing more passionately then the time in the cave. My hand knotted in his hair, and his hand traveled up my back, until…

"Maaaaaaaaaax… Faaaaaaaaaaaaang!! Where are you guys!?

Oh crap! Nudge!

"Quick undo my zipper… then turn away!" I whisper shouted!

Fang hastily undid my zipper, and looked away. Phew. I slipped out of the dress and put my clothes on. Suddenly, the door flew open! Nudge was standing in the doorway looking pretty peeved. She simply pointed to the register, and then walked away. WOW no words… another day that should go down in history! But wait… why she didn't see Fang. I looked behind me, and tada! Fang wasn't there… HUH!?

"Fang?" I called

"Right here!" a voice said, right behind me.

I looked behind me, and no one was there… all of a sudden Fang materialized out of thin air. I let out an 'eep!'

"Pretty cool, huh?" Fang said with a smirk.

"Ugh." I muttered and went off to pay for my dress.

Shopping done, we returned home in the Limo that Nudge provided for us. We had done MAC and Sephora, so buh-lieve me, we were set for make-up.

I ran into my hotel room to take a shower. We had also bought Fekkai shampoo, which is supposed to be better then others, just ask Nudge. The water felt amazing, soothing every muscle in my body and calming my thoughts. I thought about what happened today and how I felt about Fang. I liked him, but I didn't want to rush into this. And anyway! What about this after-party? I'm not going to have fun anyway. I hate getting dressed up and the fact that I am wearing make-up is insane. But hey, I have no idea what I'm doing, and apparently Nudge and Angel do.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. According to Nudge I need to dry my hair first, so my dress doesn't get wet. I did just that. I slipped into my dress and simply felt at home. It was warm, and most importantly, comfortable. I could even manage to completely hide my wings in it.

Nudge and Angel told me that they would take care of the rest, but when they came in for hair and makeup I was absolutely dreading it.

"Okay, Nudge because we don't want to be too mean, we should put Max's hair up in a really pretty bun!" Angel chirped.

"OMG Angel, that's perfect!" Nudge chimed.

Whatever they're doing it isn't going to feel good, I can almost guarantee.

"Max, I promise it won't hurt!" Angel cried

"Okay, just stay out of my head." I murmured.

Ten minutes later I was all ready to go. My hair was in a really (I hate to admit it) awesome bun. My makeup looked really good too. Fang and the boys stepped out of their rooms. WOW!! Fang looked amazing; he had a black tux, with a dark blue shirt. It fit him perfectly, and…shall I say it? He looked Hawt!! I heard Angel giggling and instantly put up my mental block.

"Okay, everyone, I arranged for another limo, and, oh!!! There it is!!"

I looked over to where Nudge had pointed, and sure enough there was a beautiful, sleek, black limo.

FANG POV

Max looked spectacular, her hair was piled on top of her head and it framed her face. Her makeup looked as though it was done by experts, everything stood out. Her brown eyes POPPED and her lips were a lustrous shade of red. Even so, I didn't care how she looked; I would love her no matter what.

Max gave me a shy smile and walked toward me. I guess now would be the time to ask her…

"Max, I ermm…. Would you like me to escort you to the party tonight?"

A huge smile crossed her face and she whispered,

"Yes."

**AN: Still remember, we haven't met Jake yet!!**

MAX POV

Fang escorting me!? Wow! This day was amazing, except maybe the shopping part. We stepped into the limo, and started into the direction of the party.

You could hear the party before you could see it, I knew I was gonna hate this… Oh well.

The limo halted to a stop, and I stepped out and into the afterparty.


	6. AN sorry

A/n sorry if u got excited I just want u to go onto my profile and take my poll plz its really important


	7. Bad Chap!

**The hopefully awaited after-party!**

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Hannah POV

I saw Max and her brothers and sisters walk in the party. She looked annoyingly gorgeous, and so did that boy she was holding hands with. He was tall, and had olive skin and black hair and eyes. This is bad! I have Jake already, and I love him, right? Oh! Here he is now.

Jake POV

I walked towards Miley/Hannah **AN: I don't know which to call her** only to see her staring at another boy. From what I could tell, he was attractive, but the girl he was with, she was something else. She was without a doubt the prettiest girl I have ever seen. But I have Hannah, right? And that's all a guy could ask for… I guess.

Max POV

I saw Hannah talking to someone, and even still… I should go say hello.

"Guys, I want to say hey to Hannah. I'll be back in a sec."

I was met by a chorus of "Okays" and walked over to Hannah.

Hannah POV

Max murmured something to that hottie she was with and started to approach me.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with a perfectly straight and white smile.

"Hey! Thank you so much for coming! I really appreciate it! I want you to meet someone, follow me."

Max POV

Hannah led me over to a boy who looked about both her and my age. He was cute… really cute actually. He had that blond-haired, blue-eyed, all-American look.

"Max, this is my boyfriend, Jake Ryan." **AN: Is it Ryan or Ryant? Oh well…**

He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"Hi I'm Max." I chimed smiling flirtatiously **AN: I know, so un-Maxish **

"Hey." He said, obviously trying to look cool. But unfortunately it wasn't working, because his cheeks were a bright scarlet.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I need to get back to Nick. Bye." That was good right, leaving him hanging like that. Oh well…

Fang POV

WHAT ON EARTH WAS SHE DOING!? I can't believe this! I might be delirious but I'm 99.99 sure that Max was flirting with that ditzy, overpaid, overeager scum. She deserves better then that. But, we weren't officially together, so I'll let this one go. But I guess I need to act sooner then later.

"Hey, do want to go dance?" Max asked, looking shy.

Ha! That's a laugh, Miss awkward and uncoordinated wants to slow dance? But for her, I would do anything.

"Sure."

Max POV

I know I was wrong back there, flirting with Jake, I need to forget about him for a while. What is wrong with me? Ever since that concert I've been acting so girly and not like myself. Tonight will be the last night of that. Still, I need something to remember of this night, so why not a dance with Fang? But this is it. No more girly Max!

I walked slowly over to Fang, still a little nervous from the Jake incident.

"Do you want to dance?" I squeaked.

"Sure." Fang said, smirking down at me.

"I know I can't dance but please! I want to remember this night… Oh my gawd I sound mentally ill!"

"No, you sound like a girl… a little cliché, but a girl nonetheless." He answered, with that smirk still plastered on his face, and his eyes laughing at me.

"Shut up! Let's just leave okay?"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, let's dance." He responded looking sincere. Then, I was dragged onto the dance floor.

Jake POV

I was busy dancing with Hannah, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Max being led onto the dance floor with Nick. They started to dance to the slow song playing and although Max wasn't graceful, she looked really cute flustered.

Hannah POV

Jake was staring at Max AGAIN! This has got to be the 90th time tonight!

Max POV

Fang and I were dancing, and the night felt perfect again. I mean, my dancing was something to be desired. I probably looked even worse compared to Fang who was gliding over the dance floor perfectly, sighhh.

The slow song ended, and a much faster one started. Believe it or not, I was pretty good at dancing to these, as long as no one was to close to my feet. I don't think they would want bruised feet.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

This was stupid; here I am dancing myself into pieces and I FEEL stupid. I stopped where I was, and left the dance floor. I ran and didn't stop running until I was behind a potted plant. I collapsed into tears. I was crying for two seconds before I heard a voice,

"Are you okay?"

Fang.

Fang POV

I started rushing towards Max, who was running away from the dance floor, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I slipped into invisibility, because I didn't need someone else following me.

I saw Max slip behind a plant, and break down crying.

"Are you okay?" I whispered with a worried tone in my voice.

"Do I look okay!?" She sobbed, and stood up, snapped out her wings and flew away, using hyper speed so I couldn't follow. Shoot. I'll talk to her after the party. I'll go gather up the flock.

**I know everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was a little out of character, especially Max. I hope you saw that even she realized it, and vowed to stop… which WILL happen. And I am SOOOO sorry about the wait. I started typing this as soon as I finished the last chapter, and then I got grounded like 50 bagillion times. Kind of fustrating.**


	8. Good Chap!

**That last chapter was horrible so this one should be better… I hope. There is a lot of POV switching, but stick with me please!**

Max POV

This was without a doubt, the worst night of my life. Here I am, the supposedly indestructible Maximum Ride, sobbing my eyes out. The normal Max wouldn't cry, and like I promised myself, after tonight no more girly-Max. Anyway, the night was over, as my watch said it was midnight. I wiped my tears and rid myself of them forever.

Nudge POV

Fang looked worried beyond belief and it obviously had something to do with Max because she wasn't here. What if she died or got really sick! Or ate something bad at the party! Or what if she got poisoned or something!

"Faaaang where's Max? Why did she leave or why is she not here?"

Fang sighed, and then said,

"She left because her stomach was hurting; she said she ate too much."

Liar! Avian hybrids do not get full! I know that for a fact!

_Angel! What's going on? Why is Fang lying?_

_It's a long story, but there's the most bizarre thing happening, Max likes Jake and Fang, who both like her, while Hannah likes Fang. This got complicated, in addition to Max feeling stupid. I bet you can guess what happened. Hold on, I think the rest of the flock deserves to know what happened._

Angel POV

This was horrible, Max and Fang were supposed to love each other! Now there's this huge love square and I don't know what to do! I already told the flock the story. Iggy thinks we need to do something, and Gazzy agrees. Nudge… well in her exact words 'WE NEED TO GET THEM BACK TOGETHER! Max and Fang were totally meant to be together so they're hearts need to be together, obviously'. Personally, I just want them both to feel better, Fang looks heartbroken.

_At the hotel_

Fang POV

I gave the flock strict instructions to go to their rooms and get ready for bed. They looked sullen for a second, as if they were waiting for something to happen, and went off to their separate rooms. As for me, I needed to go see Max.

Her door was open, enough for me to slip through, and the shower was running. I slipped into invisibility and waited on Max's bed for her to get out of the shower.

Angel POV

I know Fang really wanted us to go to bed, but this was an emergency. I read his mind, which I'm not supposed to do and found out that he wanted to talk to Max tonight. So, I told the flock to meet me in my room, so we can listen in on their conversation by my mind reading. Oh! Here they are now.

Max POV

That shower felt amazing, a time to wash away everything that had happened tonight. I wrapped myself in a towel, dried off, got my pajamas on, brushed my hair through and stepped into my room. I felt something grab my arm, and before I could scream a hand covered my mouth. I was swept up into what would've been someone's arms, but no one was there. I was 'carried' through the window and out into the air. Fear was rushing through my veins as I struggled to get away. But whoever or whatever this thing was was too strong. After about ten minutes, although I fought it with everything I was worth, I slipped into sleep.

Fang POV

Ow! Max is strong. It was a bad idea kidnapping her like that, but there was no other way she was going to talk to me. It was horrible seeing the pure fear in her eyes before she fell asleep. Now, she looked peaceful, it was the only time the worry was gone from her face. She looked beautiful while she was sleeping.

Before long, I was getting tired too. I scouted out a hotel, a nice one, and flew down to check in.

I had booked a room with two beds; I put Max gently into her bed, and pulled the covers gently around her. I brushed my teeth and etc. and got into bed.

Angel POV

"Guys! You won't believe this! He took her! Fang took her from her room and took her to another hotel because he knew she won't talk to him any other way! He wants to be back here by tomorrow."

Every person in the room's mouth dropped wide open.

"I-I-Is he okay?" Gazzy squeaked

"Yeah, right now he's asleep."

Everyone was so overwhelmed, even me. I yawned.

Iggy POV

"Everyone sounds exhausted; right now I'm the oldest, which means I'm in charge. Please go to bed, guys, I'll be in my room. Okay?"

The flock grumbled a chorus of 'fine's' and went of to their rooms.

Ten minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, only to find Nudge standing there. I could tell by her nervous breathing.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked

"Um, I-I-I'm just really… really… N-n-n-nervous about Fang and M-M-Max." She stuttered and burst into tears.

"Don't cry! Here come in!" I said and closed the door behind her.

I wrapped Nudge in a hug and kept whispering comforting words in her ear. After a while Nudge invited herself into my bed and fell asleep in two seconds flat. I flopped onto the other side of the bed, turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep. I heard Nudge shiver in her sleep, so acting on impulse I wrapped my arms around her, and fell asleep with her in my arms.

**A lovely bit of Niggy for you guys!! Just wait until you find out what happens with Fang and Max!**


	9. It wasn't ours!

**Once again! Another really late update!**

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Max POV

I woke up warm, too warm almost; it was too good to be true. My eyes shot open. I was in a hotel, and the funny thing was, it wasn't ours! I opened my mouth to scream, when an _olive-skinned _hand covered my mouth. The memories of last night flooded back to me.

I shoved Fang's hand away and turned to face him. I glared daggers and then slapped him across the face.

"Ow, what was that for!?"

"For kidnapping me, obviously!"

"Oh, well in that case I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for acting like a jealous jerk of a boyfriend last night."

"No way! I'm sorry for acting like a prissy, sissy who-knows-what!"

I began to walk away but Fang reached out and grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a hug. I turned around in his arms to face him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss lasted for a minute until I had to pull away, people need to breathe you know!

"Okay, I forgive you! But… the flock is probably flipping out right now! We really need to go!"

Fang nodded and opened the window. He gestured for me to fly out first, and I obliged. We flew away hand in hand, until Fang decided to scare the crap out of me…

_**The Prank… **_**(It's not a good one but… I would have jumped 10 feet in the air if it happened to me) **

_**So here I am, flying along. Fang said he had to go to the bathroom, so he had flown down to a random store. Little did I know, was that the little creep had flown down there, turned invisible, and then flown back up. Then, he decides that it would be a good idea to paint a heart on my cheek… He meant it as a nice gesture BUT HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO LIKE IT WHEN OUT OF NO WHERE THERE IS A WET PAINTBRUSH PAINTING ON MY FACE!**_

I screamed. Not loud or anything, but enough to give Fang a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" I yelled and lunged for the paintbrush! I grabbed it and tried to paint Fang's face a lovely shade of PINK… he grabbed it back and sent it hurtling towards to ground!

"Fang!" I hissed "That could hit someone! And from up this high I bet it will!"

"Oh crap." He muttered

I sighed and raced down to grab it, using hyper speed.

Hannah POV

After the after party I needed some retail therapy, so I had spent the morning shopping at Saks. Jake had met me there and he seemed distracted… about what? It better not be that Max girl, I need to investigate.

"Hey Jake, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything."

"'Kay, please grab me a starbucks, I'll go get the limo."

"Done."

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, Jake walking in the opposite direction. I walked out the door of the mall, only to be hit with a paintbrush covered in pink paint.

"EW!" I exclaimed.

I heard some giggles from above, only to look up and see a flying 'bird'. No way! The 'bird' was Max and that guy… THEY HAD WINGS! WTH!?


	10. Miley meet Lilly

**URGH!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that these are so late… I hope the story is actually good enough to make up for it. **

**BBBBBIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**

Max POV

Was that Hannah!? I swear… of all people she was NOT the one I would have chosen to see our wings… especially with the whole love dodecahedron (or whatever) thing. I guess I have no choice but to talk to her. I flew slowly down. Then I changed my mind and flew quickly back up and whispered to Fang.

"I know she's gonna remember the wings, but turn us invisible."

"'Kay."

Fang grabbed my hand, and focused for a sec and then he was gone. I looked down at myself, and I WAS TOO! It worked!

"Max!? Where did you go?

I smirked, and even though no one could see it, it still felt good. I tapped Fang on the shoulder and we began to fly away, leaving Hannah pouting down below.

Miley's POV

Jake had driven me home. Well… not him, but his chauffeur. So after I showered and got all of that paint of I just sat at home, at least Lilly was coming over today.

"Miley, what's going on? You look upset." My dad asked.

I fake smiled. It's not that I wasn't happy, I just wanted Jake to pay attention to me like he used to. Before we met Max.

"No, I'm fine!" I cheerily responded.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went over and opened it. Lilly zoomed right past me on her new skateboard.

"Bam! How about that! This board is sweet!"

"Not that I would know, but I really do like your board!"

Lilly smiled at me and then gushed,

"So how was your day with Jake?"

"Weird, he seemed distracted the WHOLE entire time!"

"Why!? He can't have met a girl as amazing as you!"

"Awww thanks Lilly! But I have something serious to tell you."

Lilly immediately got in her listening mode and sat down on the couch.

"Lilly, understand that what I am about to tell you does not leave this house!"

"Got it."

I told her the whole story of how I met Max, the after party and everything else, minus the wings, I didn't need a best friend thinking I was crazy!

"OMG Miley! You like this Nick guy! What about Jake!?"

"I really don't know, I think I like both of them… a serious boy situation!" 

"I have a perfect idea! We can split them, you have Nick and I'll take Jake!"

"You wish Lilly!"

Lilly sighed,

"Yeah I do!"

I smiled evilly and tackled her into the couch. She laugh-screamed and tried to tackle me… after a while this got kinda boring so we went to go get a drink.

Angel POV

"Guys, we have to make it look like we were sleeping this entire time. Max and Fang are coming back!"

Everyone started scrambling around pulling sheets back onto their beds. Just as everyone finished, Max and Fang opened the door, hand in hand!


	11. Two couples gone, one is formed

**I got a review for my other story, sooooo here you go! **

**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Max POV

Fang and I walked into the room, and all I can say is it was silent, as in 'pin drop' silent. All eyes were on us.

"Well… everyone, it's rather late, so why don't we go to bed?"

I was met with a chorus of 'okays' from everyone around the flock. Everyone stomped (well… what were they expecting, a show?) back to their rooms and I heard the rush's of showers starting. Fang looked at me and said,

"I might as well go take one too."

I nodded and flopped onto the bed. I was about to fall asleep when the phone rang. I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Max?" a boy's voice, about my age, asked.

"This is Max." Umm… who was this boy and why was he looking for me?

"Hey! This is Jake… I called because I couldn't stop thinking about you, after I met you at the afterparty… I just, need to see you."

BAM!!! Could he just have come right put and said 'Max, I love you'. What was I supposed to say, 'Yes Jake, I already have a boyfriend but I would just love to see you too' NO.

"Umm… Jake, maybe some other time, okay?"

"Sure, anytime, Bye."

He hung up the phone. I sighed in relief. I turned around, only to come face to face with Fang. I guess someone takes pretty quick showers. He was in boxers and a t-shirt, ready to go to bed. His face looked emotionless.

"Who was that?" A simple question, a million answers. Most of which would lead to a fight.

"No one."

"Don't lie to me, I can read you like a book."

I sighed.

"FINE! It was…"

"Go on."

"That boy from the other night, Jake."

Fang started to look a little angry.

"Well… what did he want?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"He wanted to know if I wanted to see him."

This was it, Fang BLEW UP.

"WELL WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

I looked up at him, and scowled.

"WHY IS IT THAT WHENEVER I TALK TO ANOTHER GUY, YOU GO ABSOLUTELY INSANE!? I'M ALLOWED TO TALK TO OTHER GUY'S FANG!"

He looked at me curiously.

"Maybe you should leave."

"Maybe… Maybe I should."

I stalked off into the hallway, and into Nudge and Angel's room.

"Guys, can I sleep in here tonight?"

Their faces brightened, and I made sure to block my mind.

Nudge happily squealed,

"YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!"

Unfortunately, Angel knew better.

"What happened?"

"Um… Fang and I got into a fight, we'll be fine. I promise."

I then realized I had forgotten my pajamas in the other room. I really didn't want to face Fang again, but then again, the phone in there has caller ID and I could call back Jake.

"Guys, I forgot PJ's, be right back.

They nodded. I opened the door and ran out the hallway, and knocked on the door of my former room.

"Come in."

I walked in, right over to the phone. I scrolled to the last call, and pressed redial. I put the phone to my ear and waited, Dial tone, Dial tone,

"Hello."

"Hi Jake, it's Max, I've been thinking, how about we see each other?"

"Fine! How about tomorrow? Dinner at eight? I'll pick you up at your hotel."

"Deal, see you then." I hung up the phone.

Fang was looking at me from the bathroom, he looked kinda sick. I guess life is hard when you like two guys at the same time.

I grabbed my Pajamas, and the rest of my stuff… I was not coming back in here again. I said goodnight to Fang, (manners!) and walked back into Angel and Nudge's room. They were on their bed's watching TV… I told them five more minutes. I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell asleep on the couch.

Hannah POV

"YOU THINK WHAT!?"

Jake looked up at me nervously from behind his blond bangs,

"I think it would be better if we were just friends."

"Please Jake, every single girl on this planet knows that those words mean that I'm not good enough and you found everyone else. If it's that Max girl… then I swear!"

"You know what!? What if it is…?"

Jake's blue eyes were icy as he looked at me, and stormed out the door.

**Oh look… Max and Fang broken up. And they just got together too… pity.**


	12. Crap

AN: Jakes type of shirt… cuz my description is awful… is in the pro.

Fang POV

Max just left the room, saying NOTHING at all to me. I can't believe it, it simply won't process through my mind. Why is she going out with that loser. He's even worse then Sam.

The next day 

Max POV

It was almost time for the date. I really wasn't in the mood to go all-out. In fact, I was rather tired. I threw on a pair of jeans and a green Abercrombie shirt. I straightened my hair a little bit, just so it wasn't a frizz-ball, and said good-bye to each member of the flock, except Fang, that would be waaaay too awkward. Nudge's suggestions took up all of his time anyway. Jake was waiting for me in the lobby with another limo, it brought back painful memories. He held open the door and climbed in after me. He was wearing one of those roll up shirts and jeans… cute. That is, until he wouldn't take his eyes off of me, and not in a good way.

Jake POV

God. Max looked so pretty, even nicer then the after party, and she was only in a T-shirt and jeans. Unfortunately, as much as I tried, I couldn't stop looking at her.

Fang POV

It was eight 'o clock, I knew this because Max just left . I watched her go through my hotel room window. But she went with JAKE. That stupid, all-American, blond-haired, blue-eyed, look-at-me piece of crap. Hate him.

I peeled myself away from the window to flop onto my bed. I rested for a second, and then grabbed the remote for the TV. I pressed the 'on' button, the power button on the TV glowed green for a second, and the TV flickered on. Instantly, the drawl of some news channel started playing, I flicked through the channels, and found that nothing good was on, figures.

I walked off the bed and put some shoes on. I grabbed my room key and walked down the hallway into Iggy and Gazzy's room. I knocked on the door and heard a gasp and a muffled,

"You can't come in! At least not now!" from Iggy.

"Oh yeah? Well why?"

"Because… Gazzy just had another one of his flatulence episodes. I don't think ANYONE would want to come in here!"

"You're lying." I said, and opened the door.

Why the pair didn't lock it was beyond me. Strewn across the floor was Iggy, Gazzy and lots and lots of bomb materials. Great. Gazzy's blue eyes widened and he said,

"Please don't tell Max." in a barely there whisper.

"Fine! As long as this is all gone in an hour. Deal?"

"DEAL!" They shouted.

I closed their door and walked to Nudge, Angel, and Max's room. It was mostly silent, except for a few girlish giggles. I rapped on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"Do I need to come in?"

"NO!"

"Okay go to bed in an hour okay? I'll be back then to remind you."

"Okay!"

God, those two could easily take over the world if they felt like it. I walked back to my room and slid the key into the slot. I heard a beep, and opened the handle. I decided to watch the boring news for a little bit.

10 minutes later I heard the hotel phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi, who is this?"

"This is Hannah!"

Crap.


	13. A very controlling relationship

Fang POV

Fang POV

"Oh… hi Hannah."

"Well, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?"

I was free, but I hate Hannah. But then again, I could make Max very jealous.

"Sure."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

Wasn't the guy supposed to pick up the girl? I had a feeling that this was going to be a very controlling relationship.

"Okay."

"See you then!"

She hung up the phone, and I once again flopped on the bed and waited for Max to get home. Boring news, here I come.

Max POV

Jake looked over at me and smiled. We had just arrived at the movies and were about to see 21 and Jake was in line for the popcorn. I smiled back and pointed to a bench, he nodded.

_10 minutes later_

The previews had started, and already Jake and I had eaten half the bucket of popcorn. We realized this, looked at each other and laughed.

"You nervous?" He asked

"Oh! I always am before movies." I lied; I hadn't been to enough movies to know.

"Okay. Why don't we wait for the movie to start before we eat anymore? I think that if we don't, it will be gone before the previews."

"I think you're right!"

He smiled again. That sweet and very white smile.

The previews stopped and we both shoved our hands into the popcorn tub. Jake grabbed hold of my hand, and we just sat there like that through most of the movie.

I let go of his hand to get popcorn, this time, Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss.

**Short, and um… not so sweet for all of you Fax fans. Well, everything has a way of working out.**


	14. cant think of name

Max POV

Max POV

Just think! Everyone thought that Fang and I were perfect together, and yet here I was kissing Jake. He was a good kisser, so I assume he had lots of experience, while I had only kissed Fang. After a little bit, we let go. He sighed and then said dreamily,

"Gosh that felt good."

I had to agree, it had felt good. But Fang had felt great. And as we all know from hearing the Frosted Flake commercials a zillion times: Great is better then good.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out for dessert after?"

"Um… I'm not really hungry after the popcorn."

He smiled and nodded.

"Should I just drop you at home?"

"That would be great. I mean… it's not that I don't want to be with you, I'm just kind of tired!"

He laughed a little.

"You know something Max?"

"Well, I know a lot of things."

"You're really cute when you're flustered."

Well that came as a shock. As a result I blushed.

"Oh… I… Uh… Thanks."

"Just. Like. That." He said, pronouncing each word slowly. He put his arm around my chair, and we watched the rest of the movie in peace. When the movie ended, we kissed again while the credits closed. It eventually occurred to me, that the lights were on and the credits were over. I broke off,

"Jake! The movie is long over! Your driver will think we've eloped or something!"

"Oh gosh! You're right, let's go."

We scampered out of the movie theater, laughing the whole time. Jake's driver sure was surprised to see us, which made us laugh even harder. The ride home sure was long, and eventually I fell asleep on Jake's shoulder.

Fang POV

I saw the limo pull into the hotel driveway, and I immediately felt jealousy surge through me. I still can't believe that Max went out with _him_.

I saw Jake help Max out of the door, and he walked her to the doorstep. He leaned down and kissed her, and the worst part was, _she kissed back!_ Urgh, this is like deja-vu of the whole Sam thing.


End file.
